Blood of Heroes
| First = ( ) }} The Blood of Heroes is the nanite-enhanced blood of Bloodshot. Upon his death it is extracted and put in a sealed container and centuries later, at the beginning of the 41st Century, it is absorbed by Takao Konishi and later his son Obadiah to continue the Rai lineage. History The following history is told in chronological order, however, the stories were not published in this order (see the references below). Bloodshot The story of the legendary "Blood of Heroes" started with the young Geomancer Geoff McHenry. At the end of the Unity conflict in the Lost Land Geoff was determined to discover what his fate would be should he survive Unity. He located Mothergod's computer from the 41st Century to find his own history files showing that Geoff, upon his return to the present day, would enter a secret Project Rising Spirit facility and liberate Bloodshot, the first subject with nanite-enhanced blood granting him super-human abilities. · ( ) Blood of Heroes Geoff set Bloodshot free and kept having an eye on him throughout his entire life knowing about the importance of the "Blood of Heroes." Unfortunately he and the immortal Gilad Anni-Padda came too late when Bloodshot was eventually killed by Ax, a cyborg and former member of the Harbinger Renegades who was also after the blood, determined to possess the blood before it could get into Toyo Harada's hands, an Omega Harbinger and the most powerful human being. Then Ax and the blood disappeared forever. By the year 2900, at the end of the Harbinger Wars, the Geomancer Yuri Pierce believed the blood was finally in the hands of Harada and convinced John Stanchek, a future descendant of Peter Stanchek, to defeat Harada once and for all as he could not be allowed to use the blood. John needed to do whatever it takes to stop Harada. In a final confrontation John managed to let his mind take over Harada's mind and possess his body thus ending Harada and the war. All Harbinger forces would be dismantled and the H.A.R.D. Corps would leave Earth. But nobody really knew where the blood was. By the beginning of the 31st Century, Japan had become one continuous structure that covered the entire island state, controlled by a giant Freewill computer known as Grandmother. While Grandmother took care of everybody's needs, not everybody was happy being controlled by a giant computer. A group of Anti-Grannies was determined to destroy Grandmother and the best way to achieve their goal was to get the legendary "Blood of Heroes" that would allow them to control machines including Grandmother. Grandmother had to find a way to get the blood first or at least have someone preventing the Anti-Grannies from finding it. She created the "Rai" in the image of Bloodshot as the new protector of Japan and its people. The second such Rai, Sho Sugino, was finally able to find the "Blood of Heroes" and keep it save, out of the hands of everybody else. · ( ) Unity Centuries later, by the beginning of the 41st Century, and during the life of the 42nd Rai, Tohru Nakadai, Japan was attacked by Spider Aliens. Their invasion could be defeated but Grandmother and Japan, that went airborne and was orbiting Earth, were damaged. The Freewill robot 1-A, who had raised the robot fighter Magnus and an old lover of Grandmother, sacrificed himself to merge with the dying Grandmother, become the Grand One, and leave Japan for good. In the meantime in North Am, Erica Pierce known as the Mothergod moved San Gabriel to the Lost Land, a place out of time and space that had been created by the Chaos Effect, threatening to undo all the other timelines. It would take all the Earth's heroes from the past and the future to find a way to stop the Mothergod from using her doomsday device. Trying to get Tohru Nakadai, the Rai who she feared most, on her side she threatened to let Japan crash back onto Earth and kill everybody inside along with it. Finally realizing he had nothing to lose if Japan and its people were about to die anyway, Tohru Nakadai sacrificed his own life to help defeat Mothergod and end Unity. The Last Rai Back in 4002, Japan had already crashed and Earth was about to be occupied by another alien threat, the Malev Empire, a sentient entity that had taken over North Am's mainbrain to control it's millions of robots, kill all humans, and turn Earth into their new home planet, Malev-7. The Geomancer Rokland Tate knew about the blood and knew who would need to become the new Rai so he could lead the remaining heroes against the Malev Empire and save the world. He reached out to Takao Konishi, a member of the Archies with the Harbinger ability to force his motivation onto others. He talked Takao into becoming the 43rd Rai (aka the "Last Rai") by absorbing the "Blood of Heroes" further enabling him to control machines. Combined with his Harbinger ability he was now able to "mindlock" machines. Takao gathered other heroes and freedom fighters to found the Future Force. · ( ) Together they fought the Malevs for more than a year until Takao could finally get close to the Malev Emperor, however, the Emperor tricked Rai and reversed the mindlock effect thus possessing Takao's body. Takao's mind kept fighting back and convinced Magnus to break his neck while the Emperor was still controlling him. Before his death he urged Spylocke, who had always been loyal to the Rai, to take care of the blood. · ( ) The Greatest Rai In 4020, Obadiah Konishi, the son of Takao and Leeja Clane, would become the 44th Rai (aka the "Greatest Rai"). Points of Interest Notes Appearances Gallery Sho Sugino Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Sho Sugino Rai-v2-0 002.jpg Takao Konishi and Rokland Tate Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Blood of Heroes Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Takao Konishi Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Takao Konishi Rai-v2-0 002.jpg Takao Konishi Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-9 001.jpg Takao Konishi Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-9 003.jpg Mother Nike Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-10 002.jpg Blood of Heroes Magnus-Robot-Fighter-v1-37 001.jpg Blood of Heroes Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-23 001.jpg Blood of Heroes Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-23 002.jpg Blood of Heroes Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-23 003.jpg Blood of Heroes Rai-and-the-Future-Force-v1-23 004.jpg File:Rai Vol 2 26 003.jpg References External links